Father and Son
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Parental Roy/Ed. A series of oneshots based on the father son relationship of Roy and Ed. First one: A Delivery.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: ****Hello people!  
Ok I just want to be clear on one thing.**

**This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic so I will take all sorts of reviews. Those with advice most of all and if you decide to flame me I will use those flames to help make smores with my friends just so you know.**

**Like I said this is my first FMA story so if the characters are a bit off or I didn't get something wrong or I wasn't clear enough just tell me. And the way I see the Roy/Ed relationship is like father and son. I have absolutely nothing against yaoi lovers or writers or readers or any of the such but I just cant see them as a couple in the anime and I think the manga it is quite obviously like father and son and that's the way I like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I have thought and thought about it and I am sure that I do that own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Third persons point of view**

Edward Elric had just gotten back from another no-good-lead trip searching for the Philosophers Stone to help restore his brother's body and his right arm and left leg.

He walked down the halls of the military headquarters to his superior's office, mission report in hand.

He was stopped shortly by a familiar hand waving a picture of a little girl in a dress posing for the picture in his face (three guesses who huh? In my world Hughes never died because he was too cool to die.).

"Hey Ed your back. Look at how cute Elicia is in her new dress" said a familiar voice.

Looking over the picture Ed saw a tallish man in the standard military attire and square glasses stood Maes Hughes.

"Hey Hughes" Edward said trying to bypass around him to avoid the headaches that usually come after finishing seeing all of his photos. But to no avail as Hughes threw his arm onto his own shoulders and seemingly out of nowhere grabbed dozens upon dozens more of photographs and began to show them all to Ed.

"Uh Hughes they are wonderful and all but I've got to get this report to Mustang" he said holding up said report.

"Oh but you can spare a few minutes of your time to look at this" Hughes said not letting go of his 'hostage'.

And so Ed had to be subjected to seeing quite a few photos of Elicia for a few minutes until his patience had worn out.

"Hughes listen" began Edward before being interrupted by Hughes saying "Oh and she said that she was making me a card for tomorrow. Isn't that just the cutest thing Edward"?

"Uh very cute Hughes" Ed stammered.

"So are you going to give anything tomorrow" Hughes said finally putting down the pictures and looking at Edward.

_What's tomorrow _Edward thought to himself, mentally going through holidays and birthdays in his head. Nothing came up.

"What's tomorrow" he asked.

Hughes gave him an incredulous look and said "Ed you really don't know? Tomorrows Fathers Day".

Fathers Day. Of course Edward felt some of his insides freeze up and it brought a small frown on his face.

"So like I was saying what are you going to give yours" Hughes voice rang out to him once more.

"Hughes don't you remember? I don't have a dad" Ed told him.

Hughes looked down at him and said "Well not biologically but yeah you do".

"Now your just confusing me Hughes" Edward said irritated.

"Ed are you really that blind" Hughes said with disbelief in his voice.

"Hughes can you at least tell me who is it so I can prove you wrong already" Edward said losing patience rapidly.

Looking at him with a gentleness in his eyes and said in a gentle tone of voice "Ed I'm talking about Roy of course".

Ed froze up at the mention of the 'bastard' as he usually called him.

"T-t-t-the C-c-c-colonel! Roy Mustang" his voice kept getting higher with each syllable until he was screeching.

Hughes put his hands over his ears and said "Geez Ed calm down you'll bust everyone's ear drums with that screeching".

"What on earth makes you think that Mustang is like my father" Edward hissed at Hughes.

"Well it's obvious. Isn't it"?

"Hughes you have five seconds to tell me before I-" he positioned his hands in the familiar way to begin a transmutation when Hughes seeing this said real fast "Well it's obvious you look up to him".

Feeling dumbfounded he lowered his hands and said "I don't look up to him".

Seeing that he calmed down he put his arm on his shoulders again and said "Yes you do Edward, I can see it".

Shaking the taller mans arm off he said one word "Explain".

Sighing Hughes lowered himself in a chair, took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, and putting his glasses back on said "Ed you do look up to him like he was your father. I've seen you watch the way he does certain things and then copy them like his manner of speaking or persuasion, or just plain lessons".

"Like what" Edward growled.

"Little things that I can't really name at the top of my head right now Ed" Hughes said with a sigh "But I've seen you use them like him. Heck sometimes I had to make sure you weren't really Roy" he said with a laugh.

Ed sat down in the chair next to him and sighed heavily.

Seeing this Hughes put his hand on his shoulder and said "You should at least thank him with a card".

"And what should the card say" he said sarcastically.

Grinning at the fact that he asked that he said in a gentle tone "Whatever you want it to say. You're his son" he said ruffling up Ed's hair.

Edward pushed him away and thought about what Hughes had said.

With a great sigh he got up and walked towards the exit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left the gift store with a single blank card in his hand and headed towards the dorms.

Once there he sat down at the table, put the card out in front of him and wondered.

What should he write?

'_Whatever you want it to say.' _Hughes had said.

He kept picking up the pen and putting it down and picking it up again before just putting down the pen with a rather loud snap.

"Brother" he heard a voice call to him from the doorway.

"Yeah Al in here" he called to his younger brother Alphonse.

A suit of armor came into where he was sitting and sat down next to him holding train tickets.

"I've got the tickets brother. We leave tomorrow 12 in the afternoon" he said holding out said tickets.

"Thanks Al" Ed said look over the tickets.

Al looked at the unfinished card and asked "What are you doing".

"Hm oh uh just some last minute things for the report I'm going to give to Mustang" he said clearing everything away.

"Weren't you going to give your report today brother" Al asked.

"Yeah I was going to but then I realized I forgot something" Ed replied holding his hand over the unfinished papers.

"Well your going to have to get up a bit earlier then normal tomorrow to give your report in then brother" Al said.

"Don't worry about it Al I'll give it in".

Ed then got up and went into the bedroom before collapsing onto the mattress.

'_What the hell should I write'_ was the main thought gnawing at him.

Holding the card in his left hand and the pen in his right he quickly wrote something and put it down. Then feeling as though the cover was a bit too bare he drew an array that was familiar to both the himself and the Colonel.

Then with a sigh he kicked off his boots, put the card and pen on the night stand next to the bed, got more comfortable on the bed he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office of Roy Mustang was occupied by three people that morning. Roy Mustang obviously, Maes Hughes, and one of Mustangs most trusted lieutenants Riza Hawkeye.

It was about 11:30 and Roy was trying to do his work while Hughes kept gushing on about what Elicia had done and given him for Father's Day.

"Hughes I understand that Elicia is very cute and all but Roy has to do his work" Riza said irritably.

"Oh fine" Hughes said a little put off. "Well I guess you'll have to wait for lunch to see them" he said with a smile on his face while looking at his daughter's picture.

Mustang gave an inwardly groan. Yes Maes is his best friend and almost brother but how many pictures can one person take before they snap and kill someone?

Speaking of killing someone he looked over at the clock and said "I wonder where Fullmetal is. He was supposed to give in his report yesterday".

Both Hughes and Riza shrugged while Hughes thought _'I wonder if he took my advice and got Roy something for Fathers Day'._

Then about ten minutes later they heard someone running down the hall and bursting into Roy's office, there in the middle of the office gasping for breath and leaning on his knees was Edward Elric.

"Sorry I'm late. Slept in" he gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"Are you all right Edward" asked Riza who started to walk towards him with a look of slight concern.

He waved her away and said "Yeah fine. Just a bit out of breath".

He then walked to where Mustang was sitting at his desk and held out the report "Can I go now? Our train leaves in" he cut off and looked at the clock and exclaimed "In twenty minutes".

Throwing one eye over the report he said "Fine your dismissed Fullmetal" before getting back to his work.

Ed then left the office leaving behind a whirlwind in his place.

Hughes looked out the window watching the young alchemist running alongside his brother who had evidently been waiting for him at the entrance of Central Headquarters to the train station. It was a half hour walk to the train station from here and they had less then twenty minutes to get there, hopefully.

'_Guess he didn't take my advice. Oh Edward' _Hughes thought before being interrupted in his thoughts by Roy's voice saying "What in the world".

Looking over he saw that Roy was holding a card with the same symbol on the front of it as was on his gloves to create fire in battle.

Roy opened the card and read the contents, once finished he had a bewildered look on his face.

Hughes reached over the took the card, opened it and read:

**Dear Mustang,**

**Thanks for all the help and looking after us…dad.**

**Happy Fathers Day**

**From, Edward.**

'_Well what do you know' _Hughes said to himself.

Roy took the card and read it once more, Hughes thought he even saw a flicker of a smile on his face for a moment before it went back to its usual smirk.

He put the card in his desk and pulled Edwards report once more to him to read what he had written.

'_Happy Fathers Day indeed my son' _Roy thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed leaned heavily on the seat in his and Als compartment trying to regain his breath.

'_I wonder if that bastard read the card yet' _he thought.

He looked out the window and allowed his mind to wonder for a moment to where they were going now to find the Philosophers Stone.

He looked over to where Al was looking out the window as well.

'_Don't worry little brother I'll restore your body soon. Just you wait'._

**Ok there you have it.**

**It took me about two days to get this story the way I like it.**

**Like I said before I will accept all kinds of reviews and if you flame me I will make smores.**

**And I am thinking of making this a series of oneshots based on Parental Roy/Ed what do you people think?**

**Leave it in a review what you want me to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Ok it's been a while since I updated anything so I figured I should put this up. I have no idea where his came from by the way.**

**Notices-**

**1) Roy is Furher**

**2) Al is back to normal**

**3) Edward is a General**

**4) This is obviously set in the future.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing**

Edward flinched as another scream pierced the thick silence.

Mustang looked over to where one of his most trusted subordinates sat with his face burrowed into his hands.

He walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Edwards tilted his head back against the wall and growled softly.

"Why won't they let me go in there" he asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

Mustang patiently said "Because they believe you will be in the way and I'm pretty sure she just wants it to be over with, with no delays" for also what seemed the hundredth time.

"I'm going to kill you Elric!" they heard a voice scream from the room where the previous scream came from.

Edward flinched and unconsciously rubbed his head where no doubt the wrench that would later be connecting with his skull.

Mustang chuckled lightly and squeezed Ed's shoulder a bit tighter offering silent comfort which Edward gratefully accepted.

At the sound of another scream Edwards eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet and towards the door.

"I don't care what they say. I'm going in there" he announced and taking a few steps towards the door before Roy grabbed his arm and forced his back into his seat.

"Calm down Edward. It's going to be over soon" he told him.

"Easy for you say to Furher Bastard, you're not waiting for all this to end" he snarled. "Well this time anyway" he added as an afterthought.

Roy smirked as he remembered that memory. "True and if memory serves me and you right then you will remember that I was in no better position then you are right now. And if I recall you called me a 'total and complete moron for overreacting for something like that'" he quoted.

Edward flushed at the memory and shot Roy a look that said 'just try and call me a hypocrite or something like that'.

All of a sudden he slumped in his chair and raised his tired eyes at Roy and asked "Does it get easier"?

Sitting down next to him and offering him a smile he said truthfully. "No it doesn't".

Edward groaned and hid his face in his mismatched hands once more.

"Think on the bright side Fullmetal. You're gaining a title today that is greater then any other that you will ever receive" he told the younger.

At that Edward did smile licked his upper lip in thought.

After a moment he said to Roy "You are too".

"Hm" Roy looked over to the young General. "What do you mean"?

"Oh come on _dad _are you blind or something" he said smirking at something. Edward looked over to the semi shocked Furher.

The two alchemists looked at each other in silence until a timid voice asked "Mr. Edward Elric"?

Edward jumped up and they both looked over to the source of the voice. A nurse stood there with a clipboard in hand looking a bit uncertain.

"Yes" Edward asked worry clear in his voice.

"She's ready to see you now" the nurse said before going into another room.

As soon as the words have left her mouth Edward raced into the room pulling open the door and running inside.

Roy gave him about fifteen minutes before getting up and gently opening the door to peek inside.

Inside he saw Edward with his wife Winry, who looked exhausted, both looking at a bundle in her arms.

Edward had a look of wonder on his face as he stroked with his left hand the face of his newborn child.

Winry wordlessly handed him the bundle, after showing him the proper way to hold a child, and laid back in her bed and closing her eyes.

Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead which she opened her tired eyes and smiled at him and yawned.

"Go to sleep Win you look exhausted" he told her.

"Is that the Generals orders" she asked sarcastically but was already slowly giving in to the exhaustion.

Edward chuckled lightly and whispered "Yeah it is".

Looking up he saw Roy looking over at him. He grinned and walked over to him.

Once he was in front of Roy he held out the bundle in his arms and Roy carefully held her.

"Trisha Sara Elric. Say hello to grandpa" Edward whispered.

Trisha scrunched up her eyes and slowly opened them to reveal them to be the same gold as her fathers.

They heard someone running into the room and looking up they saw Alphonse standing there panting.

"Brother?" he asked.

Taking the little girl from Roy's arms he then transported her to her uncle's arms.

Al held her carefully and after a few moments he looked up and before he could even voice the question Edward said "Trisha Sara Elric".

Roy saw Al's eyes soften and he smiled as he looked down at his niece.

Roy left the room to let the Elrics celebrate the new generation. He himself had to call Riza and their kids to let them know the great news.

He stopped all of a sudden and realized that in a way he was a grandfather.

"_Oh come on dad are you blind or something" he said smirking at something. _

The realization came hurling to him. Edward was smirking at the fact that he was old enough to be a grandpa!

He whirled around and saw Edward smirking at him.

"Fullmetal"!

**Ok I was trying to end it on a funny note.**

**This chapter had a little of everything. Parental Roy/Ed, Riza/Roy, Edward/Winry and Al kinda bonding with his new niece.**

**What did you guys think?**

**And did you know that it was Winry giving birth or did you think it was something else?**

**Tell me what you thought!  
Hope you guys liked it.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Ok it has been a while but I have reasons, or at least for the past two months at least.**

**I was sick, got better, got even sicker since I wasn't eating anything, I am fine now don't worry. Then I was grounded. Then I had finals for every class then regents for some classes so yeah I was busy studying for the first time in my life.**

**If you like this oneshot thingy then maybe I'll write another chapter on this but based on the actual events with dialogue that time. And there are other oneshots, I just have to type them up and then post them.**

**Also I was working on this other FMA story that will be full of Parental Roy/Ed. It is called 'Son of Flame' where Edward is actually the real son of Roy and Riza, please check it out and leave a review there as well as here!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

A son sees many things in a father.

He sees a protector. A role model. The one who the children go to when they had nightmares and need comfort or have the need to feel safety. The son wants to follow in his fathers footsteps and become exactly like him.

For Edward his father was nothing more then a deserter. Someone who had left his family and never returned. He had tried to find a father figure in Winry's dad but when he finally accepted that the Rockbell couple went to Ishbal and both Edward and Winry hoped for the safe return of their father. However fate was not kind and Uley (I heard somewhere that, that is Winry's dads name. If I am wrong tell me) along with his wife Sara were killed by the very Ishbalans people that they were trying to save.

Ever since Hohenheim had left he had to fill in his place, since he was the oldest boy in the house, as the father figure in the house. To give Alphonse someone to look up to and let him know that he was protected and safe.

Then when his mother died when he was at the young age of five he had to take over everything. He made sure that Alphonse was all right and healthy. Edward became the figure of protection, and a role model,

Maybe that's why he had at first denied the truth that Mustang gave to him in silent words.

'_You are still a child no matter what you had seen or done and no matter what you are. Let me help you. You need a father or at least a father figure. Let me help you Edward'._

He had been the one as the 'father' for so long he had no desire to relinquish that title. And as many as disappointments in a father or anything that resembled it had always merely made his hope rise only to be crushed and making him wary of any older male that had attempted to get into his life.

But as time went on he had realized that he had no idea how to be. And thus unconsciously he looked for someone to imitate, to know how to grow.

It had started out small. With a smirk actually. Edward noticed one day how the Colonel had smirked. Which corner of the mouth was lifted and how much. The look in his eyes that told the other that he was superior. The way his body bent towards the person slightly, as if he wasn't even aware of doing such.

Then it was his walk. The walk that had always radiated confidence and pride. The one where he showed others that they would never be able to knock him down. That he was stronger. The way he sometimes had his hands in his pockets or folded in front of him. How he tilted his head back slightly as if he was looking down at the person.

And Edward learned, if only subconsciously. The next time Edward had smirked or when Alphonse paid attention to his walk or to his attitude he had wondered for a moment whether he was looking at a blonde haired version of the Colonel.

Mustang was looking to change the country by attaining the position of Furher and bringing the country into peace. And Edward willingly followed him in order to aide him attain his goal.

A mother was just about the opposite from a father. She was the first source of protection that the child sought for along with praise and compassion. The mother was soft and gentle, she brought healing to the pain, whether it was a cut or a fever, and was the one that soothed any worries or troubles causing the child.

Edwards's mother had died when he was young and no matter how much he had decided he was the head male there had to be a female. A mother figure.

At first Pinako seemed like a prime choice but she was more as a grandmother to the children. And Sara Rockbell had never quite fit it for them.

Their teacher Izumi Curtis was the first choice in a sense. But unlike the small amount of memories that Edward had from his real mother his teacher was the exact opposite. Trisha was soft and gentle, nearly never raising her voice while Izumi had no trouble in raising her voice or even her hands against the boys and while she did have her rare mothering type moments, bandaging the wounds that she herself had given the boys and sometimes hugging them, she still was not the prime figure for Edward in his opinion.

There weren't that many female role models in his life but one of the constant ones were Riza Hawkeye.

She was Colonel Mustang's bodyguard and one of his most trusted subordinates.

It was also clear that Mustang was in love with her and through rare moments it seemed that she had returned those feelings as well.

She was the prime candidate for the mother figure in Edwards's life, which unlike the father figure he accepted readily and gratefully.

A son will follow his father and stay on his side.

So when Roy Mustang was taken by the homunculi and turned into of their own Edward had followed.

The Philosophers Stone was inserted into the blood stream of Mustang and faced with the choice of accepting the stones power or dying he chose to accept it. He couldn't let his son down nor could he allow tears to overflow Riza's eyes once more at hearing of the Colonels death.

'_I will follow you anywhere. Even straight to hell'. _Riza had told the Colonel many times over.

And so when the new Lust was born from the body of Roy Mustang a new Wrath was born from the body of Riza Hawkeye.

A child learns from a parent and copies their movements and actions. When both of Edward's parents had chosen that he had followed with no hesitation. And thus a new Pride was born.

A father, a mother, and a son.

A family.

**I don't know. I seriously do not know.**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N: ****Not much to say right now just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_I am sometimes afraid for you, you know._

_When you go on those missions on searching for the philosophers stone to help restore your brothers body most of the time you come back in pieces._

_I am almost accustomed to seeing you in the hospitals room covered in bandages with your automail broken._

_Are you even planning to restore your own body? Or are you willing to live with automail and pain for the rest of your life as long as your brother gets his body back? _

_I wouldn't be surprised if that was true. You come off as a ignorant, selfish, little, brat who only cares about himself but I know that you would sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat for your brother._

_I want to see you succeed you know. No matter what you may think I actually do care about you._

_If it was allowed I would have married Riza by now and we would have adopted you and your brother as well, I know you will never leave his side and anyone who tries to make you do so must either be insane or have a death wish._

_I wish to protect you from the world, you've seen enough as is. To put my arms around you and block the everyone else._

_I want to openly call you my son. And hear you call me father._

_I know that will never be however. So for now I will settle for this. Having my arms around you and your arms around my neck. Your face barrowed into my shirt as you let your tears go. I pull you onto my lap into a more comfortable position for the both of us. _

_Your head rests on my shoulder as your body starts to relax and drift off to another uneasy sleep. I tighten my arms around you and hold you close to me._

_I love you Edward, my son._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I wish most of the time that you were my father and not that bastard Hohenheim._

_He might have sired me but you were the one that was there for the most important parts._

_You taught me how to drive._

_You told me about females and how to treat them on a date, while slipping in comments about a 'certain blonde mechanic'._

_And through that uncomfortable talk you told me the certain…things my body will be going through when I reached a certain age._

_Hohenheim was never there when I had needed him, and sometimes I was too scared to ask it from you._

_I needed a father._

_Someone who wont ask questions or lecture me. Someone who would welcome me with open arms and be there as a support beam._

_It was another failed mission._

_This time however I was so certain that we were going to obtain it. The key to return Al's body back to normal. I don't care about my own, Al is the one I am worried about._

_I gave you my report and tried to escape back to the dorms but you didn't let me. You knew something was wrong and didn't let up until I had collapsed onto my knees with tears running down my face._

_You were startled at first of course but then you had picked me up in your arms, walked over to the couch, sat down, and laid me on your lap while hugging me._

_I returned the hug as I cried. Letting out tears that I have held in for months, maybe years, out._

_You simply sat there, never removing your arms if only to tighten them. You rocked my back and forth while humming a soft song, a lullaby of some sorts I believe and were stroking my hair in reassurance._

_You didn't ask me any questions nor did you say anything, we just sat there for hours it seemed._

_Finally my body was exhausted and I let the darkness take me over with one more final thought._

_I love you dad._

**Ok aww. That's all I have to say.**

**If you didn't understand something leave it in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Roy Mustang groaned. He had one hell of a hangover.

He tried to at least sit up but strength in his arms failed and he collapsed back in the bed.

This was his bed right? He frowned. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here. Was he even at his house or did he actually sleep at some girls house?

A quick glance around the room proved that he was at his house.

However the main question hit him hard. How the hell did he get home?

He laid back on the pillows and closed his eyes trying to remember what he did last night.

He remembered he was at a bar. He was drinking. And drinking. And drinking.

There was a fuzzy memory of blonde hair but that's it.

Wait there was something else. He remembered leaning against someone as he walked. Someone had taken him home.

Now the million dollar question: Who?

Blonde hair…maybe Riza. No she was away for this week, she was taking a well deserved vacation.

Perhaps Havoc then. No. The hair he had seen was a light blonde and Havoc was a dark blonde.

Roy hoped it wasn't some girl he never met before, because if it turned out he was right that meant she knew where he lived. Roy shivered not a pleasant thought.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps outside of his room and someone opened the door.

Startled he looked over and he swore his heart stopped at who he saw standing there.

Standing there with a scowl on his face and arms crossed was none other than Edward Elric.

"Finally awake bastard?" he asked.

Roy tried once again to sit up and this time succeed. Looking at Edward straight in the eye he asked "What are you doing here?".

Edward snorted. "Well last night I basically carried your drunken ass home". As he spoke Roy noticed, although how he missed it was a mystery to him, was a large bruise forming on Edward's face.

"How did you get hurt?" he asked Edward.

Edward snorted once more and fingered the bruise. Roy saw he had ice in a paper towel in his other hand which he pressed to the bruise. "You gave that to me bastard.".

Roy froze. "I punched you?" he asked.

"Yep" Edward said nodding his head. "Once I got you in your house you wanted to get back outside, to go back to the bar or something, and I wouldn't let you. So you decked me" he said motioning to the bruise on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Roy apologized.

"Don't apologize. Look at your chest I got back at you" Edward said with a slight smirk.

Roy looked at his chest and true to his word there were many bruises starting to form on his chest. No wonder it was aching him when he woke up.

Looking back at Edward, who was looking at the bruises he made with something I resembled pride, he said in a shocked tone of voice "You punched me?".

Edward held up his hands "It was self defense. Well at least the first five. The next two was because I was pissed" he added.

"May I ask you why you saw the reason to come to a bar Edward? Last I checked you are fifteen years old." Roy asked.

"I was walking past it bastard and I saw you making a fool of yourself. I walked in and stopped you before you did anything even more stupid" Edward explained.

The two males looked at each other in silence until Edward turned to the door before looking over his shoulder and asked "Think you can keep some food down?".

Roy frowned. "I think so why?".

Edward didn't answer but left the room, closing the door behind him.

He reappeared in a few moments carrying a plate with food on it on a tray.

He put the tray onto Roy's lap and said "Eat.".

Roy looked at the breakfast. It contained eggs, bacon, and toast. It looked and smell good but knowing Edward.

"Did you cook this?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

Roy pushed the tray away slightly "I don't exactly feel safe in eating this" he said.

"It's good I had some earlier" Edward said irritably.

Roy Mustang was a brave man, you had to be when faced with war. So he picked up the fork, slid it under the eggs, and put it in his mouth. He chewed and was surprised to realize that it was good. The boy could cook, who knew?

"Well?" Edward asked looking at him.

"It's good" Roy admitted.

"Don't sound so surprised" Edward grumbled snatching a piece of toast off the tray.

Roy took another bite of the eggs "You still didn't tell me why you felt you had the need to help me. And I somehow doubt you had the kindness in your heart to want to help me" he added.

Edward blushed. "Well you're my dad. I have to help you" he mumbled.

**I know bad ending but I couldn't think of anyway on how to end it.**

**I've had a bad day. Cried all day.**

**Leave you a review if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I remembered this story for the first time in a while and decided to update it.**

**I don't really have that much to say except thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

He was his. He was actually his.

Roy let himself revel in the fact of that. Edward Elric was finally his.

He walked once more to Edwards newly assigned bedroom and peeked in. _Just because he could._

He saw Edward sleeping peacefully in his new bed.

Roy couldn't help the victorious smile on his face as he watched Edwards sleeping face.

'_And now he is mine.'_ Roy couldn't help but think.

When Roy closed the door he felt two arms go around him from behind. Looking over his shoulder he saw Riza standing there and smiling.

"Hey you." she said.

In an answer he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.

When they parted she asked "What was that for."

"For being you." he answered.

She smiled again, let go, and walked to the table where Roy previously was and picked up the stack of papers.

She let her fingers run over the words the ones Roy had been reading over and over.

Alphonse had immediately retaken to Hohenheim unlike Edward who renounced any ties to him. He only wanted to have ties to Alphonse and Alphonse only. Hohenheim was by no means his real father.

That day was also the day he announced someone that he thought of as his real father.

"Roy Mustang is more of a father to me then you have ever been Hohenheim!"

He had apologized later of course but it was something that he truly meant in a way.

And now after days with paperwork, a few court days, finally earlier this day had arrived.

He and Riza had gotten married the moment he had assigned the degree that military personal was able to marry one another as they wish. This only sealed the whole thing.

Finally after Hohenheim, Roy, Riza, and finally Edward signed the documents it was official.

Edward was now officially Edward Elric Mustang.

He wanted to keep his late mothers name as a tribute and memory, Roy and Riza had understood and allowed it.

Now he was really their son.

**Okay, lame ending.**

**I've actually had this idea for a while.**

**This chapter seems short, it is isn't it?**

**If you guys have any scenes that you want to see, or one that you want me to make into a chapter in this story, feel free to **

**leave it in a review I gladly accept them.**

**I don't really have that much more to say I guess.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
